


Reabilitação

by Jubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Burn Out, Counterculture, Gen, Life-changing decisions, Rehabilitation, Timeline What Timeline, What-If
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles
Summary: E se Dean parasse de caçar monstros? E criasse um mínimo de raízes fixas? E tivesse tempo para processar todas suas aventuras?





	1. Five-O

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bar at the Beginning of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640825) by Green-blobs-and-blue-apples. 



Num café meio industrial, com decorações de metal e partes mecanizadas de carros nas paredes em vez de quadros, consegue-se sempre ouvir música clássica de rock. Às vezes com uma pegada mais voltada para o _blues_ ou às vezes mais metal e às vezes, numa tentativa de discrição, músicas pop famosas podiam aparecer nos alto-falantes como reinvenções de roqueiros, sendo mais palatável para o dono do café. Inclusive, não seria de todo estranho pensar no local como uma garagem ou oficina automobilística pelo seu visual. Mas era uma cafeteria ainda assim. 

Por que um café? Porque dar prazer aos outros é a forma como ele se sente bem e realizado no mundo. É isso que tempera sua relação com outros, com seus amantes, com amigos, com os civis, ~~não podendo aparecer como herói e salvar vida como fazia antes~~. Pareceria estranho esse cenário boêmio, de cidade grande confortavelmente populosa e uma casa no subúrbio o aguardando. A realidade mais provável seria ver papéis de parede em quartos de motéis, camas infinitamente pequenas desafiando conforto, lençóis suspeitos e que a única coisa realmente preciosa na sua vida fosse um carro, bem cuidado, no estacionamento.

A linha salgada debaixo de portas ou janelas... A tatuagem disfarçada de traquinagem rebelde para prevenir possessões demoníacas... São fatos reconfortantes, de fato, mas que trouxeram tanta dor quanto segurança, e o apego material à Baby é maior que armadilhas sobrenaturais efetiva na caça. Pois quando Dean está na frente do volante, seu pé no acelerador, todo seu corpo hiperfocado na capacidade de _controlar_ seu próprio destino, a direção a ser tomada quando bem quer, o ponto de escape, glória, prazer... Não. Balas de prata, símbolos obscuros, quaisquer que sejam, são ferramentas, mas um bom caçador tem o instinto e a rapidez para resolver problemas que precisam ser resolvidos.

Rapidamente.

Muitas vezes dolorosamente ademais.

Ironia tremenda para Dean é ser seu café _o_ local que todos os _hipsters_ precisam conhecer. Pessoas que apreciam a estética antiga (mas não o trabalho envolvido) e objetos retrô, que curtem os supostos ideais no entanto são os primeiros levados pela ganância e pela desprezível hesitação quando precisam fazer a coisa certa pela família ou pelo mundo. “Five-O” transformou-se de código para escapar e fugir de qualquer enrascada que os irmãos entraram e encantou a camada adulta da sociedade de Indiana, atraídos pela novidade do local e ficando pelo apreço de Dean com as contraculturas.

Por exemplo, à noite, as mesas se afastam, luzes bruxuleiam e apontam para uma escada subterrânea e para o porão. Uma masmorra com caveiras psicodélicas, cafeína e álcool, sofás de couro vermelho e uma política _laissez-faire_ surgia. 

Local onde os isolados, inconformados e desajustados sociais se encontram ao final do expediente, depois de cuidadosamente assinar um contrato de confidencialidade e deixar seus pertences pessoais (e principalmente celular) num armário, ficando apenas com os instrumentos a serem utilizados no local e a carteira. Porque apesar de ainda ser um estabelecimento comercial no qual há venda de bebidas, o foco está na comunidade de diferentes subculturas. 

Os aventais dos funcionários do dia são trocados por uniformes de médicas e enfermeiros, uma vez que ali estava o novo hospital psiquiátrico moderno, um asilo mental e espaço de conforto. Os que vivem à beira do abismo social, forçados a encarar uma mentira que lhes tira a força e dita regras arbitrárias e egoístas.

Hoje é dia BDSM. Uma garota no sofá com espartilho está inclinada sob um rapaz. O vestido estava transparente, encharcado de saliva, revelando um de seus mamilos, a saia levantada para mostrar os dedos do homem tocando em sua vulva. Na mesa oposta ao sofá encontra-se um /voyeur/ excitado, pronto para participar da cena, se possível. No bar, alguns góticos não fetichistas estão conversando, aproveitando a música e o cenário: alguém sendo amarrado com cordas num canto, outrem com uma coleira, uma guia e sendo levado para receber umas tapas de uma mão envolta de luvas látex.

Cada cliente tem uma pulseira de cor específica: verde, se estão dispostos a interagir com outros; amarela, pois estão indecisos quando vão participar; e vermelha, para os casais e os solteiros convictos de que não querem ter sua dinâmica desequilibrada no momento. Desta forma, o espaço abraça e aceita forasteiros sem muito problema, desde que entendam as regras do dia e respeitem o calendário noturno. Nesse caso, ter ciência de que haverá nudez e sexo explícito e como se comportar bem diante das circunstâncias.

Noites temáticas trazem um enorme prazer visual, roupas, moda, maquiagem para quem quiser se amostrar. Amanhã será noite _punk_ com todo o couro, alfinetes e botas continuando a temática fetichista. Depois dos eventos, atrações, conversas postas em dia, o bar dispunha dos mais variados desejos para seus clientes – e se algumas das bebidas contém água benta para os demônios particularmente masoquistas e outras remetiam a uma sangria _muito_ viscosa e sanguinolenta? Não foi nada intencional criar um refúgio paranormal mas Dean não iria enxotar ninguém para viver as normas das quais ele nunca se subjugaria. Depois da vida errante que teve também... era difícil não contrariar o óbvio.

O instinto protetor seria sua sina. E ele escolheu arredar o pé nessa cidade. E ele _irá_ protegê-la como bem puder fazê-lo.

Afinal, agora ele tem um legado, tem que se preocupar em andar no caminho certo bem o suficiente para não queimar seu filme com a cidade inteira. Matar habitantes visivelmente inofensivos e sem justa causa não vai engraçar ninguém, mas nem seria honesto entrar para a força policial; então. Esse é o plano até agora: dono de uma cafeteria infelizmente _hipster_ mas com sorte a clientela girava capital financeiro suficiente.

E, o bônus completamente surpreendeu Dean: contatos com monstros bonzinhos, se é que podemos comentar sobre tal. Mas eles aparecem por lá, tomam um café ou outro por aparências e trocam informações pela proteção do Winchester, a área fica assegurada de ataques internos ao menos. Bem, até que não é uma aposentadoria tão ruim assim, se pensarmos um pouco.


	2. Reciprocidade

O óbvio não foi fácil de desvendar... Seu normal foi tão estranho e distante da banalidade alheia! Tanto que procurar por monstros debaixo da cama ou atrás de armários era mais comum do que aprender números e brincar com amigos. Aliás, brincadeira não era nada encorajada, sobravam apenas duas possibilidades assim, uma era perturbar seu irmão e a outra era aprender brincadeiras mais adultas com as dezenas de mulheres dispostas .

Decidir que monstros podem se controlar e respeitar vidas humanas foi... Difícil, bem complicado, porque John Winchester tinha o poder de dizer realidades e você as aceitava inquestionavelmente. Chegava a um ponto no qual as exceções eram demais para serem ignoradas.

E desafiadoras.

O que aconteceu no fim das contas, e que magoou Dean por completo, foi ver seu esforço para ajudar outros sendo jogado fora; ter sua alma cuspida pelas suas ações. Não importa se ele estava se desdobrando para salvar estranhos, se ele engolia sapos porque sua família precisava de mais atenção ou se as coisas estúpidas que ele genuinamente gostava traziam o mínimo de alegria pra Dean; não quando elas são menosprezadas por aqueles que ele mais ama. Garotas de interiores, ~~e ele tem que abandoná-las porque seu pai acha que ele está distraído demais~~ , músicas em alto volume de cantores gritando até o coração sair pela boca, ~~que Sam odeia por não poder se concentrar o suficiente~~ , comida gordurosa que bate como uma benção no seu estômago...

Ninguém se importa com seus sentimentos, por mais rasos que sejam, porque ele finge sempre estar bem, satisfeito, disposto, ninguém precisa perguntar como ele _realmente_ estava. É, machuca um pouco saber que ele se preocupa bem mais com outros do que eles se preocupam com ele. Tudo bem. Ele se acostumou com isso, é um fato de sua vida.  


Acontece que agora uma apatia cobria tudo que ele tocava, as coisas que ele gostava ainda o agradam, se minimamente, mas ele já não tinha gana para _fazer_ mais do que já fazia. De procurar música nova ou mulher nova ou novos restaurantes ou novos casos. Ele faria por obrigação, sem pensar muito nisso, desmotivado, cabeça apenas no automático... Ele morreria se procurasse qualquer coisa sobrenatural distraído. E ninguém o ajudaria. Porque ele não tem mais Sam. ~~Porque não tem mais ninguém~~. E faz tanto tempo já que seu pai não estava mais por lá.

* * *

Dean é um agradador. Alguém que sente o que os outros estão pensando e imediatamente reage em prol do conforto de outros. Ele não pensa no que está fazendo, sua reação é inconsciente, está ali esgueirando a periferia de sua mente, ele _gosta_ de poder ajudar sempre que possível.

E agora, quando está com Lisa, cuidando de Ben, sem ambição, sem vontade ou satisfação. O único prazer que sente é pelo fato de que pode ser um bom pai para o pequeno, uma figura paterna como ele não teve na infância com John, uma vida onde ele vai tentar harmonizar a luxúria que sentia com Lisa e o fato que as expectativas dela não podem nunca coincidir com a vida que ele levou. Que ele não vai conseguir aguentar a pressão de ser um cidadão honesto quando ele mal terminou a escola, como ter um emprego com tantos zeros no seu salário nunca fez sentido: pra ter uma casa maior e melhor e mostrar seu prestígio? É perda de tempo, especialmente quando os Estados Unidos é enorme e a maioria dos lugares se dá pra chegar dirigindo. Pode-se comprar um bom trailer, acampar, viver na natureza e voltar pra cidade com uma boa frequência e de forma barata. Para quê perder tempo com dinheiro só para monopolizar! Também não é um bom exercício mental, pelo menos nisso ele estava ganhando.  


~~Mas continuava não entendendo relações interpessoais.~~

Ele estava se esforçando, de verdade, se mudou com sua ex, se enturmou com as pessoas mais próximas de seu filho, ainda arranjou tempo para lhe ensinar um pouco de beisebol e passou vergonha fazendo ioga com Ben e Lisa no quintal da casa. Mas... Ele estava se sentindo irritadiço com tudo e com as pequenas coisas possíveis que aconteciam. E também mal tinha orgulho nas coisas que fez no passado. Não tinha nada em seu nome. Seu carro talvez. Mas o resto? Nada. Habilidades? Claro, saber matar monstros não vai dar em nada, mas pelo menos para ser garçom não exigia muito, embora...

Que tipo de vida é essa em que ele apenas aceita sua impotência quando alguém manda que ele faça algo! Qualquer coisa mas pelo menos que aja como "deveria".

A mesma vida de sempre, exceto agora ele não tem mais fé de que essa era a vida que ele deveria levar.


	3. Solamente

Lisa estava decepcionada com Dean. E sempre mal humorada com a decepção de Dean pelo fato de Ben não ser biologicamente seu filho. Estava gerando uma situação insuportável.

Ele teria feito tudo para deixar Ben contente. Tudo pela felicidade de um menino que nem é seu filho mas que facilmente se tornou motivo para que ele pudesse aguentar o pouco da vida que tinha no momento. Era ele quem lhe dava forças; ele quem precisava de um modelo e Dean estava acostumado com essa posição: de tentar seu máximo todo santo dia para conseguir pelo menos um pequeno sorriso de Sammy.

~~Lisa sente inveja de Sam~~.

O que era ridículo por vários motivos que Dean nem queria tocar. Não precisava sequer explicar. _Não_ fazia sentido algum. E em todo caso ele não gosta de brigas, evita conflito, prefere sair do ambiente quando percebe que dissipar a tensão não vai funcionar. Mas se precisar brigar porque um insulto o ofendeu demais ele é perverso. [ No more mr nice guy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE1vGT-hlLI), ele tentou ser bonzinho, não funcionou, então ele vai fazer a pessoa se arrepender de ter falado com ele

Se não verbalmente então à força.

Até o cachorro que Ben queria ter como bichinho de estimação ele tentaria adotar, já que deixaria todos mais felizes, mais calmos... mais enraizado numa cidade pela primeira vez. Porque mulheres não são motivos suficientes para manter Dean num só lugar. Porque qual a relevância das mil e uma mulheres que ele deixou cruzando país de carro? Nenhuma. Uma distração, talvez, paixão momentânea, fugaz, superficial. Apenas beleza, corpo quente, um abraço e intimidade forçada quando ele já não podia contar com abraços de seu irmão e quando seu pai era mais um sargento ausente que um pai carinhoso. Elas eram uma válvula de escape quando seu corpo freava na cidade da vez.

E depois a adrenalina o deixava inquieto e era hora de se mudar novamente.

Um cachorro atrapalharia isso. Cachorros são inteiramente dependentes de seus donos, domesticados ao extremo de tornarem-se perigosos para si, eles já não caçam como seus primos lupinos, já não querem independência quando ganham tanta felicidade em acompanhar os humanos para a satisfação mútua. E Ben ainda era pequeno, com certeza sobraria para alguém cuidar do cachorro. Lisa do jeito que estava... Pode querer jogar a responsabilidade toda para Dean, só de raiva, como vingança apesar da ideia original do filhote ser um presente para o filho dos dois. O filho dela, apenas, quer dizer.

Bem insuportável. Desagradável de modo tal que ele não sabia como resolver a situação. Porque o problema era com a presença dele, Ben o adorava, mas Lisa tinha se acostumado com a vida de mãe solteira, com o jeito que Dean vivia a vida, vagando pelo mundo, espirituoso e leve, sem nenhuma das responsabilidades que um casal teria além de dormirem ambos na mesma cama e terem orgasmos juntos. Essa era a extensão da intimidade deles. O que necessitavam um do outro era apenas atração de luxúria, do outro para dormir abraçado, para falarem de sonhos que nunca se realizariam, falar de problemas superficiais, quando a etiqueta dizia que eles não iriam propor nenhum conselho para um semi estranho, então eles teriam um mínimo de compaixão numa vida tão cheia de tumulto.

E o que fazer agora com o cachorro que nem Lisa nem Bem cuidariam? Bobby tinha Rumsfeld e esse era um cachorro bem esperto, podia avisar quando coisas estranhas apareciam por perto, se bem adestrado também poderia ser um cão de guarda, uma proteção pra quando Dean não estivesse mais por perto. Um presente que, com sorte, não seria esquecido quando Dean morresse.

* * *

Indiana é um estado líder em indústrias múltiplas com alto índice populacional. Seu lema oficial é ser _As Estradas da América_.

Não era tão absurdo imaginar que o homem justo pudesse fincar raízes na maior das encruzilhadas depois de tanto embate com demônios e outros seres sobrenaturais. Era quase destino, mas um destino que ele escolhera, sem manipulação, sem anjos mexendo palitinhos para que ele se mantivesse no lugar. _Ele_ quem quis ficar, foi sua decisão, foi a primeira ação que teve que não foi motivada por ordens, reações desesperadas por causa de briga ou algo do tipo.

O portão do inferno estava fechado. Sammy e suas reclamações não eram mais seus problemas, ~~por mais que quisesse, que _exigisse_ contato com seu irmão, Sam já sofreu muito e parecia mesquinho querer ele por perto quando ele nunca quisera voltar a essa vida e já usara a última gota de empatia a Dean para tentar encontrar o pai~~; John estava bem no céu e Castiel não queria se interessar mais pelo mundo dos humanos quando sentia sua graça cada vez mais corrompida.  


...Dean pode proteger os outros dele mesmo se a presença dele é tão ofensiva assim.

Ele mantinha contato com Crowley mais porque o demônio tinha uma bagagem de problemas maior que Dean, e eles até que podiam ser amigáveis quando o mundo não estava acabando. 

Então ele mantinha contato com um Rei do Inferno deprimido e Bobby... Porque Bobby só faz cara de malvado, mas se preocupa tanto com Dean e com a vida de caçadores, já que sabe como é uma batalha dura sobreviver, que às vezes morrer é mais fácil, e circunstâncias podem destruir a alma de uma pessoa. E ele não quer isso para um garoto que ele criou. 

Por isso que ele aceitou a mudança proposta por Dean e escondeu a localização dele para todos do ramo. 

E ofereceu ajuda com a nova companhia canina de Dean. 


	4. Revival

Ok, então agora Dean tem um apartamento pequeno em cima de uma pizzaria, um cachorro agitado para controlar, uma quantia ainda legal de dinheiro (e a promessa suspeita de Crowley de ajudar financeiramente caso ele precisasse), inquilinos impertinentes achando que ele precisa responder por qualquer besteira inventada e Baby.

Baby e Bobby ~~e Crowley~~ são ótimas companhia, mas ele não pode conversar muito com Bobby para evitar suspeitas, principalmente no início, e Baby, por mais maravilhosa que seja, não pode respondê-lo. Sorte ele ter Bronco Billy agora, o buldogue inglês que ele resgatou do canil. Dean também comprou um chapéu de caubói para o cachorro, querendo aproveitar e apresentar alguns filmes de faroeste para Ben depois da festa de aniversário (e porque por mais patético que seja: o cachorro ficava fofo com o chapéu, ele mereceu aquilo! Estilo é importante!)

Infelizmente ele não pôde dar para Ben a experiência de um bicho de estimação e o garoto perdeu a chance de ver o cachorrinho mais estiloso do mundo! O fato é que Dean não vai começar a se paparicar agora só por estar sozinho e ter tempo, mas ele vai fazer um esforço pelo cãozinho. Ele _quer_ ver uma criação sua florescer e ficar bem, ao menos uma vez na sua vida. Não quer estragar a vida de outro inocente, das vítimas que ele não conseguiu salvar a tempo, lembrar dos relacionamentos destruídos e o quão impossível é ter alguém depender dele na posição de criança. Ele quer mudar. E ele vai exagerar sim e dar o máximo de alegria para Billy enquanto ele pode. Aproveitar o tempo deles juntos, apreciando alguém que fica bem, _feliz_ , com Dean de seu lado.

Se não pela sua presença ele teria dúvidas de sua sanidade. Ele nunca passou tanto tempo sem a rede de segurança que era sua família. Mas eles não estavam lá para atender ligações. E o barulho dos funcionários colocando lenha na fogueira da pizzaria, clientes fazendo barulho com os pratos, crianças querendo mais pedaços.... era ruído insignificante. Ele não estava conectado a essas pessoas. Ele não conseguia, ainda, pensar nos sorrisos de pessoas completamente alheias à presença de fantasmas ou de lobisomens.

Ele colocava linhas de sal nas portas e janelas, religiosamente, e olhava por sob os ombros quando sentia alguém observando-o, maniacamente.

Ir ao parque, correr com Blly, brincar com o cachorro e _tentar_ ensiná-lo alguns truques acabou fazendo mais bem do que Dean esperava. 

* * *

Enredados em sua vida estranha, e ainda completamente desajustada, estão os funcionários da pizzaria de seu prédio. Boas pessoas, dão bom dia e boa noite quando veem algum conhecido, não se incomodam com cachorros, gostam de celebrar comemorações inúmeras, são bem humorados e trabalhadores. Dean poderia apreciar o jeito deles só por isso. Mas ele não podia deixar de fazer caretas quando via o tratamento das motocicletas e vans de delivery, ele consegue ouvir o som do exaustor de sua janela e era _horrível_. Ele sabia que o motor não aguentaria mais tempo e tentou ser delicado pedindo para visitarem um mecânico.

Claro, cozinheiros, garçons e pessoas que por um acaso tinham carteira de motorista? Não estavam nem um pouco interessados em facilitar a vida quando parecia tão conveniente simplesmente usar a coisa enquanto funcionava devidamente.

Mas então a primeira moto quebrou. E alguém lembrou de Dean. Era um problema simples com a correia dentada, ele pôde ajudar na hora e se sentiu minimamente vingado quando conseguiu acertar uma previsão. O dono fez piada, reclamou um pouco, mas dava para ver a gratidão no rosto dele. Ele estava aliviado com a solução rápida de um problemão e Dean ganhou uma pizza gratuitamente! Nem estava tão queimada assim nas bordas.

Quando a segunda moto pifou e a van começou a querer morrer todos pausaram para analisar o que estava acontecendo. E considerando que o dinheiro começou a ficar apertado para Dean Winchester, Billy estava se tornando mais Bronco que tudo e as garotas do restaurante já brincavam sobre o que um solteirão fazia sozinho numa cidade tipicamente suburbana? Virar marido de aluguel, faz-tudo e mecânico era simplesmente uma oportunidade boa demais para deixar passar.

Então Dean pegou um serviço temporário e ia para a pizzaria nos horários mais tranquilos e arrumava armários, checava a saída de gás nos fogões, furava paredes para novas cortinas ou quadros, observava se fechaduras das portas e janelas precisavam de um pouco de óleo para abrir ou fechar e em geral se divertia na área de serviço com as piadas do povo. Ou checando os motores, porque isso _é_ divertido para Dean.

Chegaram a um ponto em que todos chamavam Dean de maridão e por mais que tenha começado com uma brincadeira, Dean apreciava a intimidade do título oficial, ele precisava sentir que pertencia a alguém (ou a algum lugar) e agora pertencia, seja com o piscadela de Laura ou um aperto de ombro de Paul ou do dono Mário.

Não era lá muito emocionante como resgatar donzelas toda semana e beber todas as noites, mas se ele precisasse de um gole ou outro ele poderia ir ao bar acompanhado dos garçons para o _happy hour_ agora. Muito menos deprimente beber com alguém. E nas raras chances de todo mundo estar ocupado? Crowley resolve visitar e paga pelo whisky mais caro do bar só para mostrar que ele "tinha bom gosto”.

Inclusive, Crowley é bem mais sociável quando não precisa ativamente enganar pessoas para roubar as almas delas, ele até se comportava melhor (faz bem para os negócios, ele disse), então obviamente ele estava se sentindo mais audacioso que o normal e apareceu quando Priscila contava uma piada numa dessas noites depois que fecharam a pizzaria. Crowley chegou, deu um chega para lá em Laura e ficou fazendo charminho para Dean!!! Como se eles fossem amantes!! O vadio iria pagar por isso na próxima vez que Dean pudesse ser violento sem ser preso.

A sorte é que todos acharam graça, Crowley pagou pelas bebidas, Dean pareceu mais humano e acessível por ter uma conexão além da história triste de separação e abandono de um filho que achava ser seu. ~~Ele não conseguiu esconder a história com Lisa e ele realmente nem queria, porque esconder coisas importantes assim foi o que separou sua família original~~. O primeiro grande defeito ~~(e único?)~~ de Mary. Ele podia entender quando estava racional e não dolorido de tanta amargura com a vida.

Mas ela cometeu um erro e o resto de vida de Dean Winchester foi uma sequência de decisões erradas que só machucaram mais gente.

* * *

Dean liga para Bobby para dizer que o ama. Mas não com essas palavras. Para agradecer as dicas para Billy! E dizer que tinha amigos agora, com um sorriso.


	5. Desafogar

Bobby estava orgulhoso. Passavam-se os anos e ele fazia questão de mencionar isso de algum jeito para os meninos de John. Porque deus sabe que o ex-marinheiro não tinha intenção nenhuma de fazê-lo. E elogiar Dean por ser tão forte e não cair em uma depressão profunda como ele fez antes do inferno é algo verdadeiramente incrível. Não só a presença de Castiel fez com que os caçadores voltassem a acreditar em anjos e planos celestiais, mas agora eles sabiam que suas almas tinham chance de descansar eternamente no céu.

Para pessoas que usaram de vingança como mera justificativa, quase cruzaram o caminho do mal variadas vezes e talvez não fossem assim merecedores? Saber que deus ainda não desistiu dos humanos falhos dava mais esperança para aguentar a vida como ela é.

Então Bobby contou que estava feliz com as notícias de Dean. E contou também sobre uma xerife que andava por perto, uma tal de Jody Mills, com uma boa cabeça no lugar, coração partido e entes perdidos para o sobrenatural. Talvez uma cabeça boa até demais pois ela descobriu como Bobby finge ser de qualquer firma que caçadores precisam fingir e ela começou a encobrir os rastros mais difíceis e que agora ela é uma agente habilidosa, durona e incrível. "E não me venha com essa palhaçada de dizer que estou apaixonado, garoto!"

Aparentemente, continuou, Sam estava igualmente bem, cuidando de não aparecer em mapas eletrônicos e mantendo bons hábitos de segurança enquanto volta aos estudos e a um possível relacionamento com uma garota. Ele não sabia ao certo, já que, por mais inteligente que Sam era, ele queria evitar qualquer contato humano depois de ter sido preso com o próprio Lúcifer na gaiola. 

Esse era o problema de acreditar no céu cristão novamente. Ter fé não significa aceitar a ideia absurda da Terra sendo o campo minado do jogo de RPG de anjos. Dean, Sam e Bobby, como bons humanos, se mantém agarrados à ideia de livre arbítrio e vão lutar contra qualquer deus que achar que eles vão simplesmente deitar ou rolar como se fossem macacos bem tratados num zoológico. Se eles podem matar deuses pagãos, bem mais velhos e cheios de truques, então certamente combater um plano celestial parece plausível.

~~(E Dean não precisa de mais motivos para se odiar. Quando sente nojo do próprio corpo que poderia ser usado como um fantoche apenas para matar seu irmão. Seu irmão inteligente, que nunca quis fazer parte dessa batalha sobrenatural, era o humano perfeito para Lúcifer. Desgosto da ideia de que eles deveriam se matar para completar o desígnio que deus passou para seus filhos.)~~

É completamente ridículo, claro, mas a solução que conseguiram foi menos que ideal. E isso fez com que Dean internalizasse ainda mais a vergonha, o ódio, o amargor de si. Se ele não tivesse estressado seu pai o suficiente, ele não teria ido caçar sozinho; se ele tivesse sido mais forte, ele poderia ter impedido as brigas entre os dois cabeças-duras da família; se ele tivesse prestado atenção como deveria, Sam não teria morrido num beco como um qualquer. E se ele fosse uma pessoa melhor ele com certeza teria aguentado mais no inferno e não teria quebrado e iniciado a droga do apocalipse sozinho.

Ele não sabia como Bobby poderia estar orgulhoso de alguém tão complicado assim.

Não foi ele nem quem salvou seu irmãozinho no final. E ele quebrou sua última promessa quando não conseguiu ficar com Lisa apesar das chances de ter um relacionamento amoroso praticamente pela primeira vez.

* * *

Bobby tinha contado, com muito cuidado, sobre como Sam foi tirado de fora da gaiola de Lúcifer mas que veio sem alma até Castiel conseguir colocá-la de volta no lugar. Ficou subentendido que Sammy já tinha lavado as mãos de seu irmão mais velho, mas foi uma dor saber que ele não ia nem ao menos tentar conversar com Dean depois de ter convivido com a coisa mais maligna da face da terra. Mas Bobby respeitou os desejos de Dean e mencionou nada da nova vida de Dean, Sam deve achar que ele ainda estava com Lisa vivendo o sonho americano.

Então ele vai tentar. Mesmo que seja difícil fazer essa realidade acontecer. ~~Mesmo que ele ainda queira uma bala para facilitar tudo ou uma bebida ou uma mulher.~~ Depois que o anjo do Senhor, Castiel, em toda capacidade assustadora e poderosa dele, o resgatou, seu corpo estava limpo como se ele fosse um adolescente de novo. Ele sentia dor de cabeça quando não tomava café porque o vício não o largou, mas seu fígado estava bom e ele não tinha motivo de sobrecarrega-lo quando beber até ficar incapacitado nunca foi apreciado na comunidade de caçadores. 

Mas o que _são_ esses documentos todos? CPF, RG, comprovante de residência, certificado de conclusão de curso? Como se fosse possível segurar papéis quando você está cruzando o país o tempo todo, dormindo no carro, em quartos de motel com funcionários de mãos leves e quando você acha que pode morrer a qualquer instante. Os únicos documentos importantes para Dean são seus gibis, suas revistas pornográficas e as identidades falsas de FBI, que ele só tem duas apenas, na verdade. Antes de fazer mais falsificações ele resolveu... mudar. Com uma repentina ideia de abandonar toda uma vida.

O que complica tudo, não? Como é que ele pode se integrar numa sociedade com todos esses processos de cidadania quando ele mal é uma pessoa que participou de convívio social? Quando não produziu ativamente para o engrandecimento nacional e o que quer que o valha com uma contribuição econômica? Ele não possui um título de eleitor!!!! Ele não tem ( ~~tinha)~~ motivos de tê-lo! Ele não quer saber quem comanda o país porque o mundo é uma merda de todo jeito, o máximo que o governo sabe do sobrenatural é pela CIA e o mistério de Rosswell e eles não vão querer dividir os holofotes com Dean nem se ele soubesse arranjar um emprego na CIA para acompanhar os possíveis mistérios de alienígenas. Ou o problema mais provável de controlar vampiros e wendigos nas américas.

Como diabos Sammy conseguiu entrar em Stanford?! Dean não saberia dizer se as certidões de nascimento sobreviveram ao incêndio, ao seu pai correndo tentando salvar sua família em meio às chamas, sequer se John saberia dizer em qual dos cartórios estariam os documentos originais.

Ele é quase um indigente, trocando favores, falas e acordos verbais, sem documentos como se tivesse entrado ilegalmente no país. Como se _vivesse_ ilegalmente no país. Como se sua própria existência fosse criminal. ( ~~E é, por que danado ele está vivo ainda? Como se não fora suficiente ter ido ao inferno, perdido amigos, família, sacrificado tanto e não ter nem chances de ir ao céu?? Quer dizer que toda a história de salvar vidas, de cuidar do trabalho da família, de proteger os inocentes, serve de nada?!)~~ Sim, ele roubou cartões e falsificou. Mas de pessoas ricas. De pessoas tão bem limpas, organizadas e prestativas civilmente que para eles deve ter sido apenas uma ligação para o banco e, pronto, recebiam um novo cartão tranquilamente. E o seguro devolvia a quantia perdida. E Dean parava de usar o cartão sujo.

Era _errado_? Bem, moralmente ele sempre preferiu pensar em Robin Hood. Em usar de recursos do modo que fosse possível. Como não? Às vezes comer uma dieta apropriada, se aquecer, até ficar saudável com uma pequena gripe? Às vezes era um desafio...

Mas ele não era um criminoso. Dean Winchester não era um criminoso! Ele não roubava, matava ou estuprava. Nunca foi malicioso. Trocar o sal pelo açúcar para irritar seu irmão era nada no esquema moral das coisas, ele não podia crer.

\- Filho da puta!

A ânsia de vômito começou a crescer, seu estômago e entranhas apertadas e quentes, como se um lobisomem estivera prestes a atacá-lo. Mas não havia lobisomens no seu quarto. No apartamento em que Bronco Billy dormia sem perceber que seu dono estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Nenhum lobisomem, só um bando de nomes incompreensíveis e inimigos que Dean não sabe como combater. Não sabe como vencer! E acha que pela sensação de seu coração tentando fugir dessa situação horrenda pela garganta... ele acha que vai morrer soterrado por esses documentos governamentais.

"Foda-se". O que _é_ que ele vai fazer agora pra tentar resolver a bagunça que é a sua vida?

~~(E não era tão mais simples beber, esquecer dos problemas e ignorar qualquer desilusão óbvia do inferno desordenado que ele vive? Ou procurar por distrações em peitos?)~~

Dean sai do quarto para abraçar Billy e assistir filmes de bang bang na sala. Ele não quer limpar a arma ou fazer atividades compulsivamente quando elas não ajudariam, o contexto mudou, o _mundo_ mudou e Dean precisa reagir apropriadamente.

Mas assistir um pouco de violência que faz o mundo funcionar do jeito certo é justamente o que Dean precisa agora. Ele não pode fazer o que Clint Eastwood faz, mas pelo menos ele pode assistir.

* * *

O mundo parece estar desandando, ele não conseguia nem mais se sentir culpado quando estava tão isolado das merdas que deixou para trás. Do que adianta achar que ele nasceu e estupidamente sobreviveu para começar o Apocalipse quando ele está num subúrbio onde a maior problemática do momento era sobre o horário do caminhão de lixo reciclável passar? Não fazia sentido, era estúpido. E ajudava em desatar a culpa do seu coração.

Ele não deveria ter aprendido tudo isso na escola? Ou ao menos parte dessa confusão toda? Educação cívica ou algo do tipo? Cadê a realidade adulta nas escolas? Dean só lembra de álgebra, biologia, algo de história e geografia. Nada que o ajudariam agora, muitíssimo obrigado, sistema educacional. Mentira, as aulas de geografia continuam servindo para dar uma boa dica de quando choveria ou que tipo de nuvem tem no céu, mas isso é tudo! (E é bem interessante).

Difícil não perceber a gravidade e _raiva_ que destruiu a União Soviética se a burocracia lá era tão infernal quanto aparenta ser o mínimo que Dean folheou ou tentou entender até agora. E as revoltas mais antigas? Sim, impostos sugam toda a economia dos mais fracos mas como é que ele vai saber disso na prática se ele mal entende as siglas que dominam esse ramo?! Talvez Crowley consiga entender tudo isso, afinal, a maioria dos CEOs são gananciosos e gostam de vender a alma por uns milhares a mais, provavelmente Crowley aprendeu algumas coisas no negócio. Poderiam até fazer um encontro com os cachorros antes de começarem a discutir e conversar.

...estava na hora de parar de beber se até a sugestão de Crowley de deixar Bronco Billy conhecer os cães demoníacos dele estava começando a fazer sentido.


	6. Renascer

Mário estava ficando velho; sem paciência para tocar o negócio, sem entender a palhaçada de mídias sociais e a ilusão de vender mais bonito algo que era autêntico e simples e por isso era perfeito como estava. Dean concordava. Parecia uma tragédia ter que se submeter à coisas mesquinhas quando a vida era _boa_ como estava, sem o aperreio de se modificar para melhor rendimento. Ele conhecia seu público alvo, seus consumidores fiéis continuam indo para o restaurante, os novos apareciam quando queriam. Quando a comida é boa ela _é_ suficiente.

Ou deveria ser.

Os funcionários não vão ficar por lealdade quando perceberem que o dinheiro vai sumir se competidores são mais exagerados que o pobre Mário. Não que o velho italiano tivesse motivos para reclamar da vida! Esposa de bodas esperando em casa, filhos e netos e uma família grande que gosta de comer, casa aberta, um cachorro para paparicar, um jogo de dominó arranjado toda semana com velhos amigos. Era uma vida excelente. Se Dean não conhecesse Mário bem o suficiente para perceber que ele é um cara risonho de rosto sisudo? Ele provavelmente pensaria que a pizzaria era uma fronte para esconder negócios da máfia. Combina perfeitamente com a atitude tranquila de todos que frequentam o restaurante. E os estereótipos existem por um motivo, afinal!

~~Ele também teve inveja da possibilidade de trabalhar para um chefão da máfia ítalo-americana. Para sobreviver até a idade que Mário chegou a pessoa tem que ser esperta, oras!.~~

Discutir armas, segurança pessoal e batalhas foram conversas que aproximaram os dois. Mário soube num instante que Dean era um soldado, que ele ainda olhava para todas as saídas possíveis quando entrava no cômodo, que sua mão pinicava como se ele quisesse segurar uma arma novamente e que ele precisava respirar com cuidado toda vez que alguma porta abria ou fechava violentamente.

Veteranos se reconhecem na rua, mesmo se tiveram guerras diferentes. Levantar um irmão ferido já era automático para Mário quando conhecera Dean, ele escolheu ajudar o garoto assim que percebeu que Dean se importava com a família, a pizzaria e não era tão orgulhoso que esconderia conselhos solidários.

Para Mário, Dean tinha sua aprovação.

* * *

Por mais surpreendente que Dean achasse sua nova vida, ela parece ter se aprumado enquanto ele não tinha tempo de respirar. Quando ele abriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça dos problemas minúsculos virados avalanche e percebeu que estava numa situação bem melhor que o esperado? E que... era felicidade que ele sentia?.... ele estava feliz com a vida que tinha. É então que percebeu ter tomado a decisão certa quando se mudou para o primeiro andar de uma pizzaria pequena numa cidade escolhida ao léu.

Os telefonemas com Bobby ficaram mais comuns, inclusive agora eles incorporaram visitas infrequentes quando a distância que os separaram era de meio dia de viagem com carro. A xerife Mills poderia cuidar da situação enquanto Bobby vinha passar um fim de semana com Dean e eles poderiam fazer turismo ou coisas estúpidas até pararem para tomar um gole de cerveja e jogar cartas ou bilhar, se o bar estivesse deserto. Seu - ~~pai adotivo~~ \- ente querido conheceu a vizinhança de Dean, deu dicas para a manutenção dos carros e comentou em como quase tudo que Dean sabia sobre a mecânica automobilística foi devido aos cuidados e ordens de Bobby Singer.

E quando Mário e Bobby se conheceram? Pareciam velhos amigos que lutaram na mesma guerra, aqueles dois, e foi de uma amizade de queimar casas, de tão bem que se deram. Foi aí que Mário percebeu que não encontraria um momento mais adequado para falar o que estava pensando; jogando dominós com um cara tranquilo, sem papas na língua, que se importava tanto quanto era possível para um ser humano e queria ver Dean prosperar na vida.

Os dois caçadores ficaram pálidos e sem ação como se tivessem visto um fantasma pela primeira vez.

Ninguém acreditou na oferta de Mário de vender o espaço para Dean. Ninguém, com a exceção da família do italiano, poderia sequer saber como ele chegou a essa decisão. Quando ele perguntou para os que viam problemas em como ele queria se desfazer do negócio e quis saber se algum deles tinha qualquer intenção de ficar com a pizzaria, o local, o público ou qualquer coisa do tipo? A maioria se mostrou ofendida, dizendo que a consideração apenas teria sido suficiente, mas que não gostam tanto assim de pizza ou que não queriam ficar num bairro tão parado ou que pensavam em coisas maiores que aquilo.

Mário poderia ter ficado triste com a mesquinhez de alguns, mas ele não precisava se preocupar. Ninguém se demitiu, Dean recusou a oferta no automático e a troca de administração não aconteceria do nada. Tinham tempo de sossegar e reavaliar a situação posteriormente.

* * *

No tempo que leva para Dean conseguir um minicurso em administração e microempreendedorismo, com todos os devidos documentos nos locais certos, a questão agora é decidir se vão ainda fazer entrega de pizzas ou reformar para ficarem apenas com cafés e tortas... É, nunca foi uma dúvida realmente, ele gosta de tortas! E fazer uma torta com aquele poderio de lenha vai ser uma grande aventura! Ele conseguiu trazer a experiência de acampar sem precisar ser engolido por insetos ou se desfazer de saneamento básico. Tortinhas feitas em fogo à lenha torna-se sua marca e, desse modo, Dean atrai uma leva inteira de novos clientes.

E ele curte a vibe que conseguiu colocar no local.

Mário continua aparecendo “por força do hábito”, ele diz, mas que só faz bem à Dean ver como o antigo dono não odeia as modificações e continua sendo um bom amigo para Dean, Priscila, Paul, Laura, Marky e os outros que ficaram quando o prédio ainda era conhecido como pizzaria.

Em todo caso, Dean ainda morava no apartamento de cima, ele continua pagando aluguel todo mês, mas era algo feliz saber que a relação dos dois não foi cortada para puramente profissional quando Mário era uma pessoa essencial na sua nova vida. Quando sem ele a reviravolta não teria alçado asas tão bem.


	7. Multifocal

O café ia bem. Famoso pelas tortinhas de glamping urbano. Numa residência familiar e de fácil aceso, as pessoas vinham passar algumas horas conversando entre si, aproveitando o wi-fi gratuito, lendo ou martelando nos notebooks por razões quaisquer. Usando um pouco da imaginação, poderia até dizer que eles estavam num outro mundo e que a gentileza e simplicidade dos funcionários e dono do estabelecimento transformava toda alimentação num momento especial.

Dean estava satisfeito com a recepção do público. E depois que o outro inquilino se mudou, o prédio era basicamente só dele à noite. Ele começou a ponderar se era viável e se fazia sentido usar o porão para alguma coisa. Seja para negócios ou para prazer. Parecia desnecessário deixar um espaço desatendido daquele modo.

Ele já caçou por muitos anos para poder deixar qualquer lugar sem uma segurança mínima, “mãos ociosas e negócios do Diabo” e coisa do tipo. Nada disso enquanto ele puder evitar, claro. Ele não quer mais nada com inferno, demônios ou bichos espirituais. Quer só relaxar e não aguentar o peso todo do universo nas suas costas. Alguns símbolos de proteção estavam escondidos ao redor do café e no apartamento de Dean. Ele pode aumentar o escopo e proteger o prédio todo, mas isso não é ativamente ir atrás de perigo, só uma precaução.

Mas então Bobby falou da tragédia que ocorreu com Garth. Garth Fitzgerald IV, louco, excêntrico, boa pessoa e sempre de uma amizade e disposição invejáveis; ele foi mordido por um lobisomem numa missão.

Muita gente estava decidindo acabar com a vida do caçador tolinho o mais rápido possível. Para prevenir quaisquer acidentes, mesmo que ele não pareça um assassino perigoso. O sangue de monstro... O sangue sobrenatural e o chamado da lua o dariam todos os instintos necessários para encontrar vítimas quando fosse necessário se alimentar.

Dean ainda mantém apreço pelas pessoas e contatos que fez quando caçava. Sempre escolheu bem os amigos. E ele se lembra, dolorosamente, de Amy Ponds e de como ele teve que matá-la quando ela só queria fazer o máximo pelo seu filho. ~~–Mesmo que ele soubesse que ela só matava criminosos e fazia o possível para manter as mortes o mais moral possível-.~~ E Sammy nunca o deixou esquecer de Madison, da paixão ridícula e fulminante que o nerd teve pela lobisomem. Que pediu para morrer para não matar nenhum inocente. Era preciso coragem para pedir algo do tipo.

Ela mereceu o respeito póstumo de Dean... ele gostaria de ser capaz de tomar tal decisão caso essa tivesse sido a sua vida e seu infortúnio.

Então quando Bobby suspira mais uma vez Dean simplesmente agiu como seu coração dizia para agir. Mandou Bobby trazer Garth para sua casa, que ele daria um jeito, que estava tudo bem.

* * *

Passou a ser imprescindível proteger o local inteiro agora. Não dava para correr o risco de alguma abelhudo procurar por Garth durante a lua cheia, privacidade agora era algo duplamente importante quando o perigo aumentou e apesar de confiar que Garth manterá o controle e que ele não faria nenhuma besteira, Dean não pode deixar essa decisão para sorte. Ele precisa ter um mínimo de certeza.

Com Garth dormindo no apartamento vizinho, Mário aprovando a atitude calma do... dentista, a situação ficou resolvida. Garth, inclusive, tinha documentação suficiente para refazer alguns testes e poder abrir um consultório se quisesse. Na região que estavam, inclusive, e se seu controle aguentasse, ele poderia ter competição mas não estaria desesperado por dinnheiro. Se Dean tivesse a cabeça tão no lugar quanto Garth... seus primeiros meses não teriam sido tão tensos.

Mas o cara simplesmente falou que essa não era mais sua vida, que tinha se acostumado com o ritmo de caçador, que olhar nos dentes de humanos convencionais é chato e deprimente depois de ter olhado mostros prontos para devorá-lo e ter destruído os safados.

* * *

Começaram juntos a arrumar o porão. Tiraram as máquinas pesadas, a poeira e teias de aranha, conseguiram tapetes confortáveis para o chão, um bom sofá e estava bem masculino espacialmente, como se um porão de conquistas de um solteiro. Servia por enquanto, para os momentos em que Garth não tivesse a fim de dirigir até uma fazenda qualquer ou uma floresta densamente populosa atrás de um cervo ou gazela ou esquilo, quem sabe. Ele poderia se alimentar no conforto e segurança de seu próprio cantinho do terror. Do monstro amigável. Do... Ele encontraria um nome melhor para presentear Garth.

E puderam conversar sobre as outras criaturas que conheceram. Dean pôde finalmente ouvir a história da fada dos dentes! Lenore foi uma lembrança dolorosa, mais um dos milhões de sinais que diziam Dean ter falhado como irmão.

Os dois tentaram fazer a matança do gado o mais discreta possível, Bobby assistindo na articulação para manter caçadores longes e Dean procurando por métodos alternativos de conseguir sangue e carne crua para Garth. De algum jeito, muito estranho e provavelmente assustador, um vampiro apareceu no café na véspera da lua cheia. Simpático, bem cavalheiro, Benny Laffite disse ter percebido as incongruências e cogitou se juntar ao grupo de monstros ou decidir se eles precisavam morrer primeiramente.

Quando Dean, suspeito, perguntou pelo motivo de Benny não querer participar de uma gangue de monstros que matam pessoas ele respondeu:

**\- Olha, em algum momento eu comecei a ver algo na humanidade, ok? Algo que não deveria ser roubado. Eu bebo sangue e não pessoas.**

Depois de Benny, que decidiu ficar nos arredores da cidade, apareceu um adolescente tímido, um Djinn que ficou ouvindo fábulas sobre um lugar honesto e seguro. Depois dele foi um grupo de bruxas que queriam enraizar seu coven num local onde não seriam mortas simplesmente por agradecerem à terra pelo alimento que comem. Quando uma kitsune apareceu como a maior hipster procurando um emprego no café e exigindo de Dean a permissão de ficar na cidade?

A ficha finalmente caiu.

E ele teve que aceitar o fato de ter virado um porteiro sobrenatural da cidade. Todos que por aqui passam vêm à Dean mostrar que respeitam sua reputação (e para se aproveitarem das instalações no subsolo com comidas, bebidas e segurança caso precisem se esconder por um tempinho). Alguns perguntam também se poderiam ajudar no café, com os carros ou com algum problema sobrenatural que escutaram falar alguns estados de distância.

Five-O era o novo Roadhouse, mas com monstros em vez de caçadores. Isso não era um pensamento esquisito? Bobby achou completamente hilário, mas também era ele quem aprovava qualquer monstro ou, raríssimo, os caçadores que precisam de uma trégua para acamparem pela casa de Dean. Sem o aval de Bobby ninguém recebe convite ~~–e você não _quer_ ficar sem convite numa cidade que tem Dean como xerife, guarda-costas e super herói. E isso dava mais oportunidades para fantasiar Billy, ele já estava mais do que mimado com as brincadeiras de macho alfa com Garth, ele iria adorar mais atenção com chapéus e roupas-.~~

* * *

Quando os outros clientes, mais antigos, que olhavam para Dean como o modelo em carne viva que ele é, perceberam o fluxo maior de estranhos indo com Dean até o porão eles ficaram curiosos. Com inveja. Quiseram participar do clube exclusivo também. Afinal, o que essa exclusividade oferecia que era diferente do café público com as comidas deliciosas e as boas maneiras da vizinhança?

Pareciam que queriam estragar a vida de Dean com tamanha curiosidade! O que é que ele falaria para essas pessoas quando ele mal sabia o que estava acontecendo e só estava tentando manter a civilidade e o fato de ninguém estar morrendo.

Alguém tinha visto Benny com uma grande colher de pau saindo da cozinha. Benny estava preparando um ensopado para os monstros que chegaram para a reunião mensal (e como foi que eles chegaram ao estágio de terem reuniões mensais, hein?) e estranharam o _tamanho_ da colher. Por extrapolação foi decidido então que Benny era um Top e que obviamente estava tentando disfarçar o que faria no porão agora considerado masmorra sexual e elogiaram Dean pela presença de espírito de ter deixado esse tipo de entretenimento mais adulto fora do alcance de crianças. E claro que eles esperavam um convite exclusivo agora que sabiam do segredo. Eles já não provaram ser honestos?

Criou-se então a oportunidade de desnormalizar a vida pacata que Dean tentava viver. Não estava mal, verdade, mas o quanto ele ainda tinha que se lembrar que aquela era a sua nova realidade? E como Bobby não poderia ficar recebendo telefonemas seus como se ele fosse criança? O fato é que Dean conseguiu fingir relativamente bem vivendo em sociedade: ele tentou romanticamente com Lisa, como um pai para Ben, ele conseguiu um apartamento, um negócio, impostos e legalidade... Ele conseguiu amizades em diversos setores e ele não dependia mais do álcool e da emoção de quase morte para se sentir vivo. Ele tinha um cachorro agora! Ele estava bem!

Mas ele sentia falta de discutir com Sam sobre a melhor forma de aniquilar um perigo. E tinha saudades do anonimato de poder se descontrolar num bar qualquer e não arcar com consequências embaraçosas. Ter um porão que conecta a liberdade sexual que ele precisava sem se sentir julgado com sua vida de defensor do sobrenatural? Era justamente o que ele _precisava_. E ele tem agora.

Amplamente mobiliado e protegido até do submundo demoníaco (Crowley amou absurdamente a ideia, financiou o início _e_ só pediu por um possível auxílio em manter o trono no inferno). Era esse tipo de vida que Dean via para si, finalmente, já podia envelhecer sem medo, sabendo que deixou o mundo o mais seguro possível, mais alegre consigo e ele conseguiu se integrar com civis que pensavam da mesma maneira que ele.

No porão, fetiches são normalizados em público, protegidos atrás das quatro paredes e o contrato de pessoas com sentimentos similares desde que o contato sexual não seja tão desconfortável para grande maioria, e ainda assim, provavelmente não seria. Foi isso que Dean conseguiu pensar com rapidez depois que Benny começou a soltar gracinhas e Garth parecer o mordomo mais perfeito na sua mania de fazer tudo uma aventura.

Amar é cuidar de alguém, esse é o elemento fundamental. É possível cuidar e ter carinho por alguém de diversas formas, como amigo, amante, mentor ou familiar, você cuida por se importar. E se for sortudo, pode confiar que eles cuidarão de você também.

Dean Winchester, depois de tudo que viveu, pode dizer que teve muita sorte mesmo.


End file.
